1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the art of pumping and particularly to diaphragm pumps for paint spraying and the like usage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Diaphragm pumps driven by liquids which vaporize during the suction stroke of the pump are known in the art, for example in the Paul W. Schlosser U.S. Pat. No. 3,254,845 granted June 7, 1966. These pumps utilize cavitation to effect vaporization and condensation of the driving liquid. The repeated vaporization and condensation causes rapid erosion and corrosion of the pump parts and useful driving fluids are limited to low boiling liquids.